Ylrr
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Fanfic basado en la película 'Mermaids,a Body Found' y en español 'Sirenas', transmitida por Animal Planet el 19 de marzo de 2011. Slash-Yaoi. PG13 en los primeros capis, R en los finales.
1. Chapter 1

_**Género:**__ SciFi Hard (Biología), SciFiSoft (Estatutos de SETI), slash.__**  
>Fandom: <strong>__Veamos. Nada de esto os parecerá coherente si no véis aunque sea un trozo de éste asunto (quitad los espacios para que el link funcione);_

h t t p : / / w w w . i s l a d e l c o c o . c r / ? p = 3 1 0 4

_Es la peli 'Mermaids; a Body Found', base del Documental 'Sirenas', transmitido por Animal Planet el 19 de marzo de 2011._

_**Pareja: **__Habrá una pareja… pero no es la obvia.__** Y esto es SLASH, Boy love, YAOI. Pensad dos veces antes de seguir.  
>Censura: <strong>__PG-13 en los primeros capis y R, en los finales.__**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>__Uhm… digamos que es una especie de RPF, que no estoy haciendo un centavo con ello y que de alguna forma, es fanfiction pero el trabajo de escribirlo fue mío__ y los Aem me pertenecen__**. **__Y cualquier parecido con la realidad, es una coincidencia__**.**_**  
><strong>_Los nombres son guturales, principalmente porque los sonidos no pueden ser iguales, estando bajo el agua. Los nombres hoht –o humanos- están cambiados. La música usada fue la espléndida 'Pigeon drummer', de No-Man, dado que contiene lo que necesitaba desesperadamente, belleza tétrica y dos explosiones sónicas que aterran a quien la escuche. _

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Y E 9 h c v _ R e _ k

_Ciencia ficción dura, as ever. Y slash, más adelante… aunque no como lo pensáis. Ojalá y haya comments._

_Namasté- Nartayalar._

_FA. _

-0-

Cap 1. Un rostro conocido.

El mar estaba frío.

Vaya una forma más _común_ de decirlo, como si fueras un niño de primaria y no un biólogo y menos aún, un doctor en ciencias. Los guantes están húmedos y la punta de tus dedos, fríos.

Tan fríos.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

El hidrófono titila en sus inumerables silbidos; lenguaje de delfines y ecos lejanos e incomprensibles.

Y la repetición del burbujeo, o de lo que parecen burbujas o lenguaje de sapos bajo la luna o…

¿Qué diablos es eso?

Brian mantuvo los ojos cerrados, ajeno al frío, al balanceo, al rocío de espuma en el rostro, sintiendo la ansiedad desaparecer de su piel, de sus huesos.

-¿De qué te ries?

Era Chris.

—Están ahí…

Fue turno de Chris para sonreír.

Si la teoría había comenzado como una verdadera irracionalidad o como un atentado al método cartesiano, ninguno de los científicos a bordo del _Parténope_ lo demostraba ahora. Chris saltó hasta el altavoz de popa y lo encendió; el sonido, recodificado una y otra vez por la computadora, estalló en los altoparlantes.

Diez años después y no, no era una grabación; la respuesta que habían buscado por todos los mares y de todas las formas posibles estaba ahí, unos metros bajo ellos, intentando responder.

Chris fue quien vió primero el rostro, de un pálido gris azulado, flotando inquisitivo a diez metros del bote…pero no tuvo que decir nada a Brian.

Ambos estaban llorando.

-0-

—¿Ylrr?

El aludido nadó hasta el fondo. Aam extendió su mano hacia él y acarició el rostro del joven

—Dime, madre.

—Estás perdiendo precauciones, hijo…

El joven sonrió y Aam sintió un pequeño encogerse en sus corazones. Ninguno de sus hijos había sido tan curioso. Ninguno había roto tanto las reglas.

Aam temía los resultados de esa curiosidad; su hijo bien podía morir a manos de los Hoht, quienes vivían en la superficie, haciendo mil y un latrocinios, robando al mar lo necesario, matando cuando se les daba la gana y echándolo todo a perder.

Ni las amenazas ni las heridas —Ylrr ostentaba una pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda- habían servido de gran cosa.

Ni siquiera las huídas en masa o el dolor de cada ataque. Oou, su padre, lo había intentado todo, incluso acercarlo por la noche al ballenero japonés y hacerlo ver como mataban a las MuyGrandes, el sabor de la sangre impregnando el agua y los gritos de dolor rodeando el barco, como un animal monstruoso y negro, ávido de muerte, rodeado de una nube roja.

Eelg, Num, Taar y los otros nadaron hacia él. Oou frunció el ceño al verlo.

—¿Has estado arriba otra vez?

Aam se interpuso y Oou se vió obligado a detener su tope. De todas formas, el agua empujó a la madre de su hijo. Eelg, uno de sus pareja-cazadores, lo tomó del brazo

—No está en peligro. Y no hizo daño a nadie.

—¡Terminará matándose! ¡Todos los que suben acaban muertos!

Taar intervino.

—Eso es falso, Oou. Los Hoht nos han matado sólo con Voz. Y a muchos de los nuestros –extendió la mano de largos dedos, sin añadir nada más. Sin embargo, todos pensaban lo mismo, aunque ninguno lo dijo; los Hoht de la superficie se adueñaban cada día más de A', el lugar donde vivían.

Alguna vez –decían los viejos, en sus registros mnemónicos- ellos también habían sido Hoht.

A' había hecho los cambios; algunos de ellos todavía tenían la piel cubierta de un vello finísimo, moteado de azul grisáceo.

Pero ellos no mataban por matar, sino para comer y vivir. No herían a nadie, como no fuera en defensa propia. Podían hablar con todo aquello que habitaba A', incluso con los que venían de las estrellas, más allá de Hoht.

Y, cada vez que lo habían intentado –acercarse a los hoht, los humanos de la superficie— éstos los habían masacrado, herido, acabado. Y, en algunos casos, se habían llevado a las mujeres y a los niños, en una especie de adoración absurda.

Ylrr se enfrentó a su padre.

—Los escuché, de nuevo.

El aem giró violentamente sobre su eje, la aleta de su cola cortando el agua.

—¿Te crees que no lo sé? ¡Yo también los oigo! Ni siquiera tienen idea de lo que dicen! O son unos malditos a los que les complace el dolor nuestro…

Ylrr inclinó la cabeza, sin saber qué responder.

Porque su padre bien podía tener razón; los dos Hoht que estaban en el bote repetían una y otra vez la grabación de los gritos de la Gran Matanza en el norte. Quizá en verdad habían ido a atemorizarlos.

Estaba seguro de que no se trataban de pescadores; no llevaban redes ni arpones ni cosa parecida ni los perseguía el inequívoco tufo a sangre. Oou dominó su ira y acercó su rostro al de su hijo, acariciando la cicatriz de la mejilla, origen de su nombre –ylr, herida-

—¿No ves que no quiero que te pase nada? Los Hoht son terribles y vengativos. Buscarán matarnos. Nos culparán…

Sí, indudablemente su padre podía tener razón. Los Aem del otro lado del mundo se habían cansado de las cacerías.

Habían convencido a las MuyGrandes a que cambiaran las rutas y huyeran. Habían movido las rutas de los irirn, para que dejasen de asesinarlos.

Pero los Hoht mismos habían causado sus desgracias, usando las armas de Voz y el pueblo Aem nada tenía que ver con los sismos y tsunamis.

Ello no implicaba que no buscasen a quién volverse en su venganza.

Alguna vez, Ylrr había conversado con Pk, aquel anciano que vivía en las estrellas; ¿Por qué no respondían a sus llamados? Quizá de esa forma, los Hoht se dedicaran a otras cosas y se olvidaran de pelear todo el tiempo con todo el mundo; entre ellos mismos y contra todo lo que se moviera, en el estrecho espacio del planeta.

Pk se había reído mucho del joven.

—¿Qué te pasa?- le había dicho- ¿Quieres que nos ataquen a nosotros, entonces? ¡Pensé que éramos amigos! No, Ylrr. Sólo los Hoht pueden aprender por sí mismos. Mi raza es vieja. La tuya, es anterior a la de ellos. Son una especie joven y belicosa, porque aún no han madurado…

Ylrr silbó, señal de enojo.

—Pk, si es como dices, ¡Terminarán con todos nosotros antes de darse cuenta!

El anciano sonrió, divertido.

—En ese caso, iremos por ustedes. Y sólo entonces, mi joven amigo.

—¡Pero los Hoht son la otra mitad inteligente de nuestro mundo!

Pk suspiró, condescendiente.

—La inteligencia, como el movimiento, se demuestra ejecutando, querido Ylrr. Si ellos no aceptan crecer, nada podrá hacer que lo hagan. Lo lamento.

-0-

—¡Hola, doctor!

Brian miró, horrorizado, al otro barco.

'Por su insano olor les reconoceréis'; en ese momento, la frase de Lovecraft lo hizo llorar, más que reír. Ramírez y sus esbirros de la Marina no vacilaron al rodear dos veces al _Parténope_. Chris tuvo a bien desconectar el hidrófono…y dejarlo sumergirse. Se habría tragado las grabaciones, de ser necesario; sólo que por ésta vez, Ramírez no tendría nada que quitarles. Brian sonrió, forzadamente

—Teniente Ramírez ¿Qué hace en esta hermosa tarde?

El otro lo miró, con odioso sarcasmo. Maldita la gracia que debía hacerle el salir a perseguir al par de biólogos en el Pacífico Norte, amenazando tormenta y oliendo a sal y pescado, cuando bien podría estar en su puesto de guardia, a salvo del viento y hablando con su esposa.

¿Acaso ese par de necios no podían detenerse? ¿En qué cabeza de mono cabía semejante terquedad?

Ramírez no tenía nada contra los tritones.

_Largenorynchus Sapien Sirenidae_, como lo llamaban los expertos.

De hecho, no creía en su existencia y estaba acostumbrado a cumplir sus órdenes, más que a sólo obedecerlas.

Y si esas órdenes incluían doscientas millas marinas de perímetro, libres de científicos curiosos ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Se encargaría de limpiar el área.

Claro que una cosa era hacer el trabajo y otra, que dos malditos necios como Brian McCoy y su noviecito –bueno, tal vez no lo era- Christopher Scott, se encargaran de complicárselo.

Les habían quitado grabaciones, inumerables muestras, los habían amenazado, los habían presionado hasta hacerlos renunciar… y cada vez en un bote peor que el anterior, los dos biólogos regresaban al mar. Y que no trataran de engañarlo; el radar del SMC110, su kodiac, había registrado el altoparlante, tanto dentro como fuera de la superficie. Lo dicho y sospechado; ese par de idiotas estaba otra vez, haciendo sus malditas señales.

Ramírez saltó al bote de los biólogos, una chatarra de segunda, comprada a los pescadores y nada que ver con los yates que usaban antes, con el escudo azul de la NOOA.

—Vigilar mi perímetro. Creo que es ocioso que se lo repita, doctor McCoy. Y más aún, sabe bien.

—…Que tenemos prohibido acercarnos, es cierto. Verá Ramírez –le señaló el compás- este asunto no funciona, podrá notarlo. Seguramente derivamos por la corriente.

Ramírez soltó una risilla.

—¿Por pura casualidad? ¿A una zona que a usted, expresamente, le está prohibida? No me hagas reír, McCoy. Ya los habría metido en una jaula, sabes?

—Pero perteneces a la Marina, Ramírez. Y para tu desgracia, somos civiles ¿Qué tal si nos dejas irnos en paz? ¿Cuánto estamos dentro de tu perimetro?

Ramírez tomó aire, inflando sus cachetes de bulldog y haciéndose de paciencia.

—Veinte millas…

Brian elevó una ceja incrédula.

—Vaya. Tus amigos son ineficaces si tardaron tanto en detectarnos, eh? Mira que dejarnos derivar veinte millas! O ¿Estarían esperando que hiciéramos… algo?

Ramírez cruzó los brazos, la actitud abiertamente hostil.

—Mire, McCoy, no es personal. Y no me hace gracia venir cada dos minutos a sacarlo. Lárguese, yo me vuelvo a mi puesto y todos felices. Y deje de especular… Glotz, revisaste este cacharro?

El jovencito que se había metido a la cabina salió con dos cuadernos vacíos y un compás…roto, efectivamente. Ramírez negó con la cabeza.

—Deberían darme las gracias. Si no me aparezco, estarían muertos para mañana ¡Vaya par de marinos de agua dulce que son!

Saltó de regreso al kodiac, haciendo una seña al joven Glotz, quien tomó algo de un portafolio y lo arrojó a Chris. El biólogo apenas si logró atraparlo; era un compás barato, de los que usan los boy-scouts.

Ramírez miró a Brian, desde la distancia creciente entre ambos barcos.

—Tiene quince minutos para largarse, doc. O le dispararemos y clasificaremos el incidente como 'piratería'. Sería una lástima…

El kodiac arrancó y se perdió en la neblina.

McCoy no era tonto; sabía que Ramírez los vigilaba en busca de pruebas y permanecería al pairo, hasta que hicieran algo. Chris frunció el ceño, al verlos desaparecer.

—Y déjame decirte, McCoy, que también tienes un pésimo gusto para vestirte…

Los biólogos soltaron la carcajada.

Brian se acercó al borde del bote y Chris lo detuvo por un hombro

—Déjalo. Lo desconecté; hay como cien metros de profundidad. No lo recuperaremos. Ya será otra vez…

Brian negó, desalentado, con la cabeza e hizo seña a Chris de que recuperase el resto de los materiales, mientras comenzaba a oscurecer…

-0-

Ylrr había tenido buen cuidado en alejarse cuando vió la plancha negra del kodiac deslizarse en la superficie. Ellos eran los que cargaban la Voz de Muerte. Lo mejor era huír y más, después de que había escuchado claramente la grabación, de nuevo.

Y sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo más; esperó hasta que la plancha negra desapareció y una vez cerciorado que no habían bajado una de aquellas cajas horrendas, que producían sangrado interno hasta morir, nadó hasta el aparato que habían dejado caer del otro bote.

Interesante.

Otro aparato para sonido, pero de distinta especie. Indudablemente estaba arruinado: el Hoht lo había arrancado de su sitio, flotando bajo el bote y los cables de conexión y la cubierta de aislamiento estaba destruída, permitiendo que el agua entrara y echándolo a perder, de modo que no, no era una amenaza.

El otro bote no arrancaba. Raro.

Muy raro.

Con un poderoso impulso de su cola, Ylrr nadó hacia la superficie; la luna estaba cubierta por las nubes y cualquier reflejo de su rostro sería cubierto por las ondas de agua.

Tal vez podría ver a los Hoht de cerca…

-0-

Brian se sacó los guantes de dedos libres y se puso los térmicos ¡Frío del carajo!

—Apúrate, Chris. Se nos hará de noche y no quiero que Ramírez regrese y nos halle aquí.

—Hey, desde cuándo eres el capitán?

Brian negó, sonriendo. Cuando todos sus alumnos, cuando su misma esposa, lo habían dejado atrás, Christopher seguía a su lado, obsesionado con la misma idea.

Se acodó en el borde del bote para subir la cámara y se fijó en la sombra de luna, tétrica, cubierta por las nubes.

Involuntariamente tuvo un escalofrío.

Profundo.

Cuando alzó la vista, alguien lo estaba mirando.

A diez metros, sobre el agua.

-0-

Ylrr sostuvo la vista del Hoht. Tenía algo en la cabeza, parecido a lo que cubría a los Blancos, en el Polo Norte. Ah sí, cabello. Sólo que del color de las medusas J'u o del tono del sol, al atardecer. Y los ojos, del mismo color de A'.

No eran tan grandes como los de Ylrr. Quizá lo más impresionante fue que ambos eran horrendamente similares.

-0-

—Brian…

—Shussssh! Cállate…

Chris comprendió de inmediato. Diez años de mirar especies raras son una disciplina tan ruda como la militar y alguien que hace observación de campo aprende pronto a dejar de respirar, si es necesario.

La forma marina debía haberlos notado a ambos, pero mantenía su vista fija en Brian. Si cumplía centímetro a centímetro con todos los rasgos de la hipótesis, era algo irrelevante, en ese momento.

Lo importante era que estaba ahí y que Brian había tenido razón y él también y tenía que ahogar el gozo y…

El zumbar del otro motor los distrajo.

-0-

Ninguno supo en que momento el kodiac regresó.

Ylrr no se sumergió a tiempo. Uno de los hoht arrancó el bote-cacharro y lo estampó contra el kodiac. Y el golpe de Voz resonó en las profundidades.

Ylrr percibió la ola antes de que llegara y se preparó para el dolor.

Y, sin embargo, algo frente a él lo protegió y si bien el golpe fue horrendo, distó mucho de ser mortal.

Recuperó la conciencia, mientras su boca sangraba; uno de los hoht estaba discutiendo con los que habían lanzado la Voz.

Y el otro…

El otro –al que llamaban Brrn- estaba en sus brazos, desmayado, empapado, frío.

Pero no había muerto.

Con toda la velocidad que pudo y aprovechando las olas, Ylrr nadó, huyendo.

La luna se esfumó, haciendo más tétrica la noche.

-0-


	2. Chapter 2 Reconocimiento

**Capítulo 2; Reconocimiento**.

El _hiss-hiss_ de su propia respiración lo desconcertó; estaba seguro de haber muerto. La boca le sabía a sangre y el aire no terminaba de llenar sus pulmones.  
>Reconoció el gorgoteo y el dolor.<br>Diez años antes, una larga caída por la pared oeste del Capitán, en Yosemite y el arnés y las cuerdas frenándolo. El golpe le había roto dos costillas y éstas habían quedado a milímetros del tejido pulmonar.  
>Ahora, el dolor era mucho más intenso y profundo y la sangre que llenaba su boca le advertía del escaso tiempo que le quedaba de vida, por no decir del mareo y la disnea, asfixiándole en jadeos cada vez más desesperados; la antigua costilla rota había atravesado el pulmón y su propia sangre terminaría por comprimirlo y ahogarlo.<br>Algo -¿alguien?- lo tocó: manos expertas, un curador, un médico. No lograba abrir los ojos: las manos del otro estaban frías. Pero no escuchó ninguna voz.  
>Tijeras cortando la tela y metal frío contra su piel. Un rocío igual de helado –agente anestésico, con seguridad- y el dolor de la perforación.<br>La sangre fluyó de la herida, mansamente, liberando su pulmón y permitiéndole respirar a fondo, como si le hubieran quitado un corsé inmensamente apretado. Al alivio siguió la inconsciencia y antes de caer en ella, Brian logró abrir los ojos; las sombras de un gris azulado lo rodeaban.  
>Alucinaciones y falta de oxígeno, decretó su mente. Muerte súbita, dijeron sus temores. Pánico y una alegría inesperada. Y luego, nada.<br>Brian durmió durante 36 horas y en ese espacio, soñó algo incongruente; espinacas marchitas en un contenedor ¿Qué podría significar?

-0-

—No debiste haberlo traído.  
>Ylrr se limitó a sonreír.<br>—¿Crees que es necesario decir lo que es obvio, padre?  
>Ouu miró al hoht a través de la mampara estanca, frunciendo el ceño. Trk había ejercido su difícil arte sobre el infeliz. La Voz de Muerte le había roto las costillas y una de éstas, atravesado un pulmón. El hemotórax resultante había estado a punto de matarlo. Tardaría en recuperarse más por la sangre perdida que por la herida en sí. Al menos ahora, dormía tranquilamente y si los Aem no lograban explicarse algo, era el por qué el hoht había defendido con su vida a Ylrr, al tirarse al mar frente a él, un instante antes de que el golpe sónico diera contra ambos.<br>El hoht sabía bien cuáles eran los riesgos. E igualmente, era sencillo permitir que la Voz de Muerte acabara con Ylrr. O estaba loco; él y su amigo eran los que repetían incesantemente los mensajes y se necesita ser un tarado para poner una grabación en otro idioma, cuando no tenemos idea lo que se está diciendo en ella.  
>Trk se hundió, dejando al hoht en la plataforma y atravesó la barrera estanca de dos golpes de cola, reuniéndose con padre e hijo; las pecas azul claro de su nariz le daban un aspecto cómico y lo blanquecino de las marcas en sus cejas revelaban su avanzada edad. No por ello dejaba de ser un médico sin par, capaz de curar cualquier herida extraña que se le pusiera enfrente.<br>—Hola hola, joven Ylrr…  
>—Trk ¿Cómo se encuentra el hoht?<br>—Como todos los de su especie y sus hermanos ComeSangre, en A' –frunció el ceño, sonriendo a la vez- dá mordiscos y gruñe, pero se repondrá pronto. Eres tú el que me preocupa…  
>Fue turno de Ouu para sonreir, ante el asombro del siguió hablando.<br>—Sé que te pareció lógico salvarlo. Ahora, quiero que me digas qué vamos a hacer con él. Ylrr se permitió resoplar un poco.  
>Claro que Brrn no podía quedarse; ya se había enterado de demasiadas cosas. En principio, ni siquiera debía haberlo sorprendido.<br>—¿Tendré oportunidad de hablarle?  
>—Eso es inútil. La Historia nos lo dice, repetidamente, Ylrr. Todos los nuestros que trataron de hablar con los hoht terminaron muertos o se los llevaron a la superficie. O los deificaron o se los comieron. Son una raza salvaje y sólo saben hacer salvajadas. Nos matan a nosotros, a nuestros hijos, a las MuyGrandes y a todo lo que se les atraviesa. Se matan entre ellos por unas cucharadas de LoQueBrilla o por el aceite negro del fondo.<br>—Los dos habéis escuchado en su mente. Brrn no es malo…  
>Ouu se cruzó de brazos, encogiendo los hombros, incrédulo.<br>—¿Oi? ¿Así que se llama Brrn?-soltó la carcajada- Mala cosa; dale un nombre a lo que llega a casa y se quedará en ella, Ylrr.  
>Trk rió también.<br>—Ha habido otros hoht buenos, joven Ylrr. Y sabes bien que ésa, no es la generalidad. De lo contrario, los Aem del MarOriente no habrían desviado todas las rutas de irirn y MuyGrandes. No se puede negociar con ésta gente.  
>Ylrr asintió. No podía enfrentar la lógica de su padre y la del anciano y sabio Trk.<br>—Lo regresaré a su bote, mañana cuando la LuzAmarilla despunte.  
>Trk negó con la cabeza.<br>—No es posible. No hay ningún hoht en ese lugar. Y no podremos acercarnos ahí, mira…  
>Los aem nadaron hasta el monitor esférico; Trk silbó suavemente, aunque en una frecuencia bajísima y la esfera se iluminó por dentro, mostrando unos puntos luminosos.<br>—¿Ves esto? Es una de esas cosas que los hoht llaman satélites. Es un OjoQueMiraDesdeLoAlto. Si nos acercamos a ese lugar, nos atraparán…  
>—No dieron conmigo.<br>—Eras uno solo. Para regresar a tu mascota Brrn, tendremos que ir por lo menos cuatro de nosotros o tú solo con tres irirn.  
>—Deberíamos usar un Deslizador.<br>—Y será más fácilmente detectable.  
>—¿Qué sugieren, entonces? –el tono de impaciencia en la voz del joven aem tenía tintes de amenaza. Ouu pensó que su madre le había mimado demasiado y que ya debería tener a sus parejas-cazadores y a su hembra en regla: que era hora de que madurase, fundara una familia y se olvidara un tiempo de la ciencia, que ésta era para los ancianos y los aem maduros, cuando ya sabían hacer las preguntas correctas y estaban a salvo del compromiso de la Caza y manutención de la manada.<br>—Hemos localizado al otro hoht. Le hemos seguido; los que destruyeron su bote siguen vigilando el arrecife plano, donde ocurrió el ataque. Será sencillo llevarle a esa playa–señaló Trk en el mapa; una de esas guaridas de madera, donde vivían los hoht, salpicadas en la superficie.  
>—Pero ¿Cómo vamos a avisarle?<br>Ouu silbó, molesto.  
>—Caminaremos por la playa en nuestros DOS PIES y tocaremos en la puerta, por supuesto… -le dio un coletazo a su hijo- ¿Cómo supones?<br>—Padre, no seas ridículo...  
>—Cuando tu dejes de ser absurdo, hijo...<br>—Si lo dejamos en la playa en este estado, morirá.  
>—Morirá antes si se queda aquí ¡No podemos hacer más!<br>—¿Cuál es la distancia?  
>—Cuatro largos de MuyGrande.<br>Traducidos a lenguaje hoht, serian algo así como 96 metros.  
>—No habrá forma de que su amigo nos escuche.<br>Taar entró, sacudiendo el agua.  
>—¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡Su escándalo está despertando a los pequeños!<br>Trk le explicó la situación en dos silbos, compactando la información y el cazador de inmediato pensó en una estrategia.  
>—Yllr ¿Por qué no le pides a Pk que nos ayude? Él usa frecuencias de 300 mil saltos en 127 de largo de MuyGrande. Los hoht las usan también, en sus aparatos.  
>—Pk me ha repetido muchas veces que no quiere que los hoht sepan de su presencia.<br>—No tienen que saber que se trata de él. El amigo del hoht debe tener alguna cosa que reciba los saltos; siempre nos están disparando con sus pinchosos aparatos. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es imitar la voz del Brrn-hoht y cuando su amigo la oiga, saldrá a la playa. Esos animales son apestosamente curiosos, no saben estarse en su sitio. Parecen cachorros sin ninguna educación. Así, cuando lo encuentre podrá terminar de curarlo…

Ouu interrumpió.  
>—Yo lo mataría.<p>

Los tres aem lo miraron, un poco asombrados. Ylrr alzó una mano.  
>—Padre…<br>—No me malinterpretes. Mira esto; salvamos a tu Brrn. Y lo volveremos con su amigo. Y Taar tiene razón; son animales curiosos. En cuanto el hoht se cure ¿Crees acaso que no volverá a buscarnos? Si lo matamos y lo damos en trozos a los ComeSangre, su amigo huirá de A'.  
>Trk levantó dos de sus palmeados dedos.<br>—Ylrr tiene una Deuda de Vida con el Brrn-hoht, honorable Ouu.  
>El aem asintió.<br>—Lo reconozco. Pero nos meterá en muchos líos el saldarla.  
>Ylrr se enderezó, los hombros delicados y fuertes, el largo e inhumano cuello, el mentón definido y los grandes ojos, del color de las profundidades.<br>—Padre, la deuda es mía. El hoht salvó mi vida- se adelantó y Ouu puso su antebrazo en el cuello de su hijo.  
>—Eres carne de mi carne, Ylrr- acarició la cicatriz de su mejilla- y ya estás marcado. Lo lamento, no puedo permitirme el perderte.<br>—Algunos morimos durante el Compromiso de Caza, padre.  
>—Es diferente a rescatar a un animal que debió haber muerto, por sus propias tropelías, Ylrr. Cuando los irirn enloquecen, no evitamos su muerte.<br>Taar se adelantó.  
>—Tu hijo tiene razón, Ouu. No me agrada la idea, pero es cierto que si no paga su deuda con el hoht, tarde o temprano le será cobrada. Y se trata de una de esas criaturas; más vale no tener que ver nada con ellas. Yo le acompañaré…<br>Ylrr no era del todo creyente en la AntiguaForma, pese a que su madre le había inculcado la seriedad de cada uno de los Principios, que rezaban sobre una justicia que mantenía el equilibrio entre todos los seres en A', incluso cuando ésta no parecía serlo.  
>Sin embargo, por ésta vez, el asunto de la Deuda de Vida actuaba a su favor. Se daba por hecho que si no ayudaba al hoht –así fuese éste un animal salvaje- su vida se perdería de otra forma y el AguaEnSuCorazón no pasaría a formar parte de A'.<br>Ouu se dio por vencido y furioso, dio media vuelta de un coletazo y desapareció en la niebla del fondo.  
>Trk se acercó, nadando despacio.<br>—Me comunicaré con Pk, Ylrr. Vé a ver a tu hoht; el monitor indica que está despertando…

-0-

A pesar de la humedad, no sentía más frío. La sensación era de extrañeza; la manta estaba húmeda, la cama –o la superficie en la que estaba- también y sus cabellos permanecían mojados. La temperatura debía ser de unos buenos 26 centígrados, una especie de sauna un tanto molesto; pero lo mejor de todo, es que no sentía más dolor. Quizá un ligero entumecimiento en el costado, donde tenía pegado un largo tubo, por la imagen que el espejo a su lado, le daba. El contenido que bajaba por el tubo era de color rojo; seguía aspirando sangre y líquido exudado. Debería doler y mucho. Debería costarle trabajo respirar, pero no era el caso.  
>Movió los dedos de los pies y las manos y se dio cuenta de que estaba literalmente, en un charco, cubierto sólo por la manta húmeda y totalmente desnudo bajo ella. Había otro tubo en uno de sus brazos, virtiendo un líquido claro hacia su interior. Intentó alzar la cabeza y el aparato -¿Lo era?- en el que estaba acostado pareció adivinar sus intenciones y le enderezó; su propia imagen en el espejo le aterró. Se miraba pálido y muy agotado, aún.<br>Entonces, los percibió; el espejo no era tal. Ninguno de los cuatro que formaban las paredes; estaba en una especie de tanque o de pecera –sólo que vacía- y había _algo_ tras los espejos, que lo observaba atentamente.  
>Notó la vibración en el aire. Era como un suspiro, casi inaudible. Los años de entrenamiento le advirtieron lo que era; alguna de las frecuencias subsónicas, tan baja que no podría escucharla si no la amoldaban a su velocidad pero ¿Cómo decirlo?<br>La vibración aumentó hasta serle tangible en la piel del estómago y luego, en forma de calor. Sólo entonces, alzó la voz.  
>-¡Basta! ¡Oh por Dios, eso duele!<p>

El calor cesó repentinamente. Era evidente que quienes lo observaban estaban haciendo pruebas… y tampoco sabían muy bien qué hacer.  
>Alzó las manos, con desesperación, pese a su debilidad. Sus captores interpretaron erróneamente el gesto y una boquilla bajó del techo y se adaptó de inmediato a su rostro; el sabor dulzón del oxígeno le dio náuseas y trató de zafarse, inútilmente. El aire cambió y la mezcla de nitrógeno le quitó lo dulce… y Brian reconoció con horror el sabor del gas de la risa, sabiendo lo doloroso que sería el asunto si comenzaba a reír, con hemotórax y una costilla rota…<p>

…_Santa Eduviges de Dinamarca… murió de un ataque de risa. Sus captores la sacaron del mar; no podía caminar, porque tenía los pies unidos, pero adoraba la cruz como por instinto y el obispo Columba la hizo bautizar, para dar ejemplo a los salvajes daneses. Eduviges predicó el amor de Jesús entre los seres del Mar y los de la Tierra y así fue como dejaron de comerse los unos a los otros… murió joven y se dice que era de una belleza extraña, de grandes ojos almendrados y cubría su cabeza con un largo velo de oro, puesto que carecía de cabello: uno de los soldados de Beowulf, Lejre Dan, se encargaba de llevarla en brazos a todas partes. Se dice que un día, no pudo seguir respirando y comenzó a reír hasta que el Espíritu Santo se la llevó…por respeto, en el coro de sus oraciones, los monjes ríen levemente…_

El biólogo sacudió la cabeza; estaba alucinando, con toda seguridad o el recuerdo de la leyenda de la Santa Sirena de Dinamarca no le habría sido tan claro. El dolor lo volvió a la realidad y a la segura muerte que le esperaba si se le ocurría dejarse llevar.  
>Alguien tuvo a bien enterarse de su infierno y del trabajo que le costaba contener la risa y le zafó la máscara.<br>Los siguientes instantes, sólo sus jadeos y un 'gracias' apenas murmurado se escucharon en el lugar. Quizá lo que le asustó fue el preternatural silencio. Y lo que indujo su calma fueron las manos que sujetaban sus hombros; infinitamente largas y delicadas, los dedos unidos por membranas, los pulgares en cada extremo, perfectamente armónicos…  
>Como en cámara lenta, una de ellas se levantó frente a su rostro y acarició su mejilla y Brian pudo percibir calor bajo la textura húmeda y se permitió perderse en la mirada frente a él, inquisitiva y curiosa, tan profunda como la propia.<p>

Por reflejo, cubrió la mano del otro con la suya.

El rostro del otro no era menos humano que el suyo, pero las diferencias eran abismales, a la vez. Estaba salpicado de pecas azul oscuro sobre la nariz –recta y fuerte- y los ojos, de un azul profundo, poseían pupilas enormes, rodeados por lo que pareciera un borde de kohl negro, aumentando su tamaño. La boca era del mismo tono claro del resto de la piel, como la de un delfín, enmarcada en un tono de kohl azul más claro y el conjunto en general no carecía de belleza.

No sintió temor.

Quizá era sólo el protóxido de nitrógeno o la debilidad por la pérdida de sangre o lo incomprensible del hecho –y la lógica absurda y clara frente a él; era uno de los que había buscado por años, este ser y no otro…

_¿BRRN?_

El chirpeo fue demasiado alto, pero totalmente entendible y Brian no pudo evitar la risa ni la reacción de alegría y/o alivio.  
>El ser lo abrazó y él hizo lo mismo. Lo que fuera no tenía orejas aparentes, pero debía ser capaz de escucharlo.<p>

—Sí…Brrn.

Y a continuación, no pudo evitar reír y llorar, al mismo tiempo, estrechando el abrazo hasta donde su herida se lo permitía; la sensación de paz fue infinita, totalmente cliché —el oasis en el desierto, la voz de quien amamos, un amanecer especialmente hermoso en nuestra cumbre preferida, el silencio al caer la tarde y la luz de las estrellas… pongan lo que gusten— y paralela a la vez; en su interior, supo que Ylrr, AquelQueLlevaUnaHerida, sentía lo mismo y al sentirlo, bajó sus defensas y la negrura se lo tragó de nuevo, dejándolo dormido y en perfecta paz, como no la había sentido nunca.

Y como no volvería a sentirla de nuevo, lamentablemente…  
>-0-<p>

_La leyenda de Santa Eduviges viene mencionada en la 'Zoología Fantástica' de Borges y en 'Cantico a San Leibowitz'de Walter M. Miller. La música usada fue 'Unintended' de Muse; el video fue lo que me inspiró, originalmente, para hacer éste fic, dado que los personajes se mueven en forma 'líquida':_

_h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = i 9 L O F X w P w C 4  
><em>

_Mil gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, si los hay. Namasté._  
><em>FantasmaAlineal.<em>


	3. Chapter 3 Protect me from what I want

**Capítulo 3: Protect me from what I want**…

Chris siguió contando los segundos. El café frente a él perdía calor, en largas volutas térmicas expandiéndose en el aire; ¿Cuánto tardaría Ramírez en perder la paciencia? El hispano estornudó, llevándose el pañuelo al rostro. Chris no se molestó en hablar. Y Ramírez se limitó a limpiarse la nariz, como si ambos esperaran que el otro empezara la discusión de nuevo.

Los dos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el incómodo silencio; era Glotz y otro hombre, empacado en un impermeable gris con huellas de lluvia reciente y el mismo gesto de malhumor de Ramírez. Éste sólo asintió y los tres miraron a Chris.

El abogado –que eso era el larguirucho hombre del impermeable- depositó dos folders sobre la mesa.

—Doctor Scott… se lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿Por qué no quiere que se continúe la búsqueda de su colega?

El aludido no respondió, sumido en un terco mutismo. Fue turno del abogado para proseguir.

—Bueno, el Teniente Ramírez tiene una acusación bastante sólida contra usted; golpeó el kodiak con su lancha, produjo oleaje y su amigo murió en el choque. Usted lo sabe y por eso no quiere que busquen su cadáver…

Chris sonrió. Ni ellos eran tan idiotas ni él era un estúpido. El abogado abrió los folders, sentándose sin molestare en sacarse el mojado impermeable.

—Verá, doctor Scott, se trata de una acusación de asesinato, sin tener en cuenta de paso los daños causados a propiedad de la Marina…

La amenaza no pareció surtir efecto. Al mismo tiempo, una anciana rubia y menudita entró, prácticamente tirando la puerta y golpeando con su paraguas al joven Glotz.

—¡Ramírez! ¡Mallory! ¡Hagan el favor de dejar a mi cliente en paz!

—Teniente, lo lamento, no quiso escucharme…

Ramírez se limitó a hacer ojos de espiral y echar a Glotz con un brevísimo asentimiento. Mallory se encaró a la anciana.

—Bea, te sacaron del hogar de retiro para abogadas ancianas inútilmente.

—No digas estupideces, Mallory. Yo ya ejercía verdadera justicia cuando tu solo sabías ensuciar generosamente tu trasero, dentro de tus apestosos pañales- dejó caer otro sobre encima de los papeles- es una orden de Habeas Corpus. No tienen pruebas. Y la Marina atacó con su arma sónica.

—Esa arma es un rumor y no existe.

La anciana se subió los anteojos y sonrió sarcásticamente.

—¡No me digas! Podría presentarte varias denuncias de la Asociacion de Pescadores del Estado de Washingotn, acerca de las masacres que han hecho tus chicos con sus porquerías; han dejado no sólo peces muertos en las playas. Han ahuyentado la pesca y logrado que pueblos enteros se mueran de hambre. Y eso, bajo nuestra gloriosa bandera de barras y estrelas, habráse visto…

Mallory revisó la orden, sin escuchar más el parloteo de la anciana. Detestaba el seguimiento de aquel asunto, sobre todo porque no comprendía muy bien las razones para acosar así a dos científicos muertos de hambre que ni siquiera tenían un registro de multas de tráfico.

Se encogió de hombros, encarándose a Ramírez

—Lo lamento, teniente. La dulce abuela Bea tiene un HB válido. Puede irse, doctor Scott…

—Un momento, Mallory. Yo decido quien se vá y a que hora…

Bea lo encañonó con la punta del paraguas, desde su metro cincuenta de estatura.

—No, hijito lindo. No tienes autoridad sobre civiles. Chris se vá conmigo. Y más vale que sustentes bien tu caso, Mallory, porque mientras éstos hampones uniformados no te den suficiente material, cualquier juez tendrá dudas razonables para admitirte en su tribunal…

Chris se puso en pié, doblando la gorra de lana entre las manos, la vista baja. Ramírez lo tomó de la nuca

—No creas que me haces tonto, Scott. Tu amigo se largó con esos… esas cosas. O prefirió morir antes que los atrapáramos. Y los atraparemos, tenlo por seguro, a él con ellos.

Bea le pinchó las costillas con el paraguas.

—¿Me pareció escuchar una amenaza, Pancho? ¿Deberé presentar cargos por agresión a un cliente?

Mallory se atravesó.

—Vete, Bea.

—ABOGADA Bea, para ti. Vámonos Chris. Este lugar apesta…

-0-

La prisa y la excitación eran evidentes. Los Ylrr –Eso eran? ¿Así se llamaban? Brian no tenía forma de saberlo, dado que la conformación de las palabras había sido automática, al tocar el humanoide su frente con la suya. O tal vez, era sólo su nombre. Reconoció las largas curvas en el monitor esférico; un sonógrafo, un ecualizador, varios micrófonos conectados a éste. Y adivinó de inmediato lo que hacían; calibrar las frecuencias a las que podían comunicarse.

No entendía muy bien su propia reacción –con toda seguridad, el protóxido de nitrógeno había tenido que ver en ello- pero el humanoide a su lado no lo había soltado un segundo y por otro lado, era evidente que el grupo tras el cristal estanco obedecía sus órdenes, dadas no sólo en un chirpeo alto muy parecido al de los delfines, sino indudablemente, en alguna frecuencia que él no podía percibir, pero que alcanzaba a notar, a través de la piel de su anfitrión.

_Está…cálida. Y suave ¿Cómo puede ser, si vive bajo el mar? ¿Por qué lo estoy tocando? ¿Por qué me protege?_

Otro de ellos salió del agua junto a la cama húmeda y extendió lo que parecían un par de spaghettis vivos, dado que se enroscaban en los dedos palmeados del humanoide.

Ylrr –se llamaba asi?- los recibió y a señas, le pidió que se los enroscase en las orejas. Brian obedeció, con algo de miedo… sólo para sentir, con verdadero pánico, como las puntas se introducían por sí solas hasta el fondo de sus oídos, taponando éstos totalmente. De inmediato trató de sacárselos; el dolor en el fondo de ellos estuvo a punto de desmayarlo.

—¡No! ¡Cálmate! ¡No te harán daño! ¡Sólo son traductores!

La voz era más bien una especie de vibración. Y no se trataba de un idioma, sino de la _sensación_ de las palabras; el humanoide apenas si había movido la boca, más allá de la sonrisa. Sólo sus ojos y el rostro en sí eran mayormente expresivos, así como sus manos, tratando de apaciguarlo.

Brian comprendió y dejó de luchar; los spaghettis se aferraron a sus tímpanos y parecieron inundar todo su oído, parecidos a los tapones líquidos de silicón que usaban para inmersiones en el polo. Ylrr habló varias veces más, con su gente, quienes hicieron algo en los aparatos. Wow, fue lo menos que pudo pensar. Biotecnología. Eso no podría ser detectado por ningún radar. Sintió ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

—¿Me entiendes bien ahora?

Brian contestó asintiendo y escuchó la risa de sus interlocutores.

—Podemos escucharte, aunque no vamos a responder de inmediato, Brrn; es por la diferencia en velocidades.

Y claro que Brian tenía muchas preguntas; el problema principal se presentó en la sincronización. No es lo mismo pensar en mil interrogantes al mismo tiempo que conectar las neuronas con la lengua.

—¡Woaaaa! ¡Hey! ¡Con calma!

Y luego, la 'voz' de otro –Taar?-

—Eres un necio, Ylrr; te dije que era un animal salvaje. Todos los hoht lo son…

Y lo más impresionante; la risa de aquellos seres, quienes evidentemente, parecían conocerlo bien y no, no estaban en absoluto asustados por su presencia. Quizá por eso, él tampoco sentía miedo. Fue cuando vió al delfín. Ylrr sonrió.

—Es un irirn. Ellos creen que ustedes son nuestros hermanos de A' en sueloseco. Es difícil convencerles de lo contrario…

El delfín se adelantó y alzó el morro, metiendo la nariz bajo la mano de Brian y resoplando a la vez. Al salpicar, lo asustó y eso, los volvió a todos a lo serio del asunto; el hoht seguía sangrando. Ylrr decidió jugárselas.

—Hoht… ése es el nombre que les damos a los tuyos. Pero sabemos –yo sé- que te llamas Brrn. Mi nombre es Ylrr –tocó la cicatriz de su mejilla- por esto, ves? ¿Me comprendes? Intenta hablar y trata de no asustarte…

Brian se sintió ridículo; la manta mojada y la cantidad de agua comenzaban a arrugarle la piel. Aunado a eso, el ambiente decididamente alien –por lo menos inhumano- y la certeza de que estaba en alguna cueva muy por debajo de la superficie, no fueron cosas que lo serenaran mucho más.

—¿Dónde estoy?

El otro cazador -¿Cómo diablos sabía que era un cazador?- tocó algo y la imagen flotó frente a él.

El Arrecife del Diablo tenía más leyenda encima de lo que la realidad presente podía mostrar. El primero que había hablado de él era Lovecraft, en su 'Sombra sobre Innsmouth'.

El situado en la costa, frente a la desembocadura del Quinault era muy parecido al cuento de Lovecraft; una roca plana y negra que sólo sobresalía en la marea baja y que la Marina utilizaba constantemente en sus prácticas y para anclar sus submarinos.

Los chinook contaban que era una Piedra de Rayo, caída del cielo y que los 'hermanos de los salmones' vivían en ella y alrededor de ella y ambas tribus siempre habían coexistido en paz, dado que los chinook sólo cazaban el salmón que entraba a Tierra, por el Quinault y el Hoquiam y el Columbia; el resto pertenecía a los _laangpish_, los salmones que hablan, en lengua chinuka.

La sucesión de imágenes mareó a Brian y pese a eso, la comprensión le fue sencilla, más que si se lo hubiera explicado un humano.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste, Ylrr?

Nuevamente, la sensación de _risa_, de que había dicho algo por lo menos ridículo y la voz de Taar.

—¡Por la Diosa misma! ¡Es un animal! Los irirn son más listos que él…

El delfín a su lado chirpeó, disgustado y eso sólo los hizo reír más.

Ylrr, sonriendo, puso la larga mano en su mejilla.

—Porque _tú_ me ayudaste. Salvaste mi vida, al ponerte frente a mí, detuviste la VozdeMuerte.

—Entre ellos no hacen eso…

Ylrr perdió la paciencia.

—Cállate, Taar. Si no estás de acuerdo, puedes retirarte.

El anciano Trk apareció junto a los dos.

—Son ustedes los que parecen nacidos en sueloseco. Brrn, muévete. Tengo que revisar tu herida.

Brian estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada, hasta que recordó dónde había visto seres tan familiares. Los delfines se comportaban asi con los humanos, como si cada delfín conociera a cada humano de toda la vida.

Jamás los había visto, con seguridad eran el acontecimiento científico más grande de la historia y el logro de toda una vida dedicada al estudio de la vida marina y ahí estaban, casi encima de él y discutiendo por tonterías.

Trk lo roció de nuevo con el líquido helado y ajustó el tubo; el goteo de sangre pareció disminuír…pero el humano se sintió desmayar.

—Mala cosa- dijo el anciano- ha perdido demasiada sangre. Y estar en el agua no le hace bien, Ylrr. Tenemos que volverlo con su pareja-cazador.

—Quiero preguntarle más cosas.

—Un poco más de tiempo, entonces. No más.

—Está bien – el sirénido se acercó al humano- Brrn… por qué tu y tu pareja-cazador…

—¿Chris?

—¿Jrss? ¿Así se llama?

Asentimiento.

—Está bien ¿Por qué tu y Jrss estaban cantando la masacre? ¿La Gran Matanza?

Brian negó con la cabeza. Ylrr repitió la pregunta.

—Ustedes cantaban la masacre. La repiten; su registro la repite miles de veces ¿Por qué lo hacen?

De pronto, Brian entendió; esa grabación la habían tomado de la hecha por la Marina, inmediatamente después del uso de la VozdeMuerte, el arma sónica.

—No sabíamos como llamarlos. No tenemos idea de lo que dice la grabación; intentamos descifrarla muchas veces, pero sólo conseguimos un algoritmo aproximado y las computadoras, es decir, nuestros aparatos nos dijeron que se trataba efectivamente, de un lenguaje, pero no mas. Decidimos correr el riesgo… yo lo decidí.

Esta vez, la sensación de sarcasmo fue más que patente.

—¡Te lo dije, Ylrr!- exclamó Taar— ¡Sólo a un animal idiota se le ocurre hacer eso! Hey, Brnn, qué tal si era una declaración de guerra, eh?

Brian se permitió sonreír un poco.

—Yo… lo lamento. No sabíamos que hacer.

Ylrr los calló a todos y siguió hablando.

—¿Para que querias hablar con nuestragente? ¿Con los Aem?

Brian miró a todos lados, un poco confundido; la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a hacerle efecto.

—No sabíamos si existían o no. Hay constancia de ustedes. Y habíamos hallado los…restos del cuerpo de uno de los suyos y las grabaciones. Teníamos que hallarlos… era, no, és muy importante. Para mí, para los míos.

Ylrr insistió.

—¿Para qué?

Brian no dudó un instante.

—Para saber que no estamos solos…

Los sirénidos se miraron unos a otros, tratando de descifrar la respuesta.

Aem se adelantó sobre el agua y Brian sintió escalofríos; la madre de Ylrr llevaba en sí una gracia inhumana, colmada de belleza y terrible a la vez. Pudo imaginar la sensación de urgencia de Ulises, al pedir que lo ataran al mástil del Argos.

—No están solos, Brrn. Hay millones de ustedes en sueloseco, en Hoht.

El biólogo trató de condensar la idea ¿Cómo explicarle a aquella gente lo que tantos humanos sentían? ¿La ausencia de comunicación con sus iguales? ¿La seguridad de permanecer totalmente solos, cada uno dentro de su mente, hasta la muerte, sin saber nunca la razón de su propia creación? Aem extendió una mano palmeada y grácil hacia él y Brian notó las largas uñas azuladas y la cálida caricia sobre su corazón, los ojos color de luna fijos en los suyos.

—Oh, Brrn… no eres feliz, entonces? ¿Por eso los hoht asesinan a quienes vivimos en A'?

El humano no supo qué responder; el tacto de la sirena iba más allá de lo cálido. Era consolador y relajante, como el agua misma del mar. Trk saltó al escuchar algo: uno de sus monitores, de seguro.

—Basta de charla ociosa. Hay que volver a este hoht a su sitio o morirá…

Brian notó, en su somnolencia –y ¿por qué tenía sueño? ¿De dónde venía éste cansancio tan enorme, esta tristeza de fondo?- el runrún de la discusión de los seres.

—¿Por qué tenemos que devolverlo?

—No puede quedarse aquí, no seas necio.

—Pero yo quiero hablar con él de nuevo.

—En tus sueños, Ylrr. Lo mejor para él y lo mejor para nosotros es no volverlo a ver.

—Está _tan_ solo…

—No nos necesita, tiene a su pareja-cazador.

—El arriesgó su vida por mí.

—Y ya le pagamos el favor; francamente, no sé si nos hizo un bien!

—¡Taar, no digas eso!

—Aem, tu hijo es un necio.

—El hoht va a irse de todas formas. Los irirn lo dejarán en la playa cercana a su refugio

—¡Puede morir! ¡Jrss no sabrá que está ahí!

Y al final, la voz dulce de Aem.

—Lo siento, hijo. No podemos hacer más…

Ylrr asintió, haciendo una seña al delfín; Brian no pudo seguir despierto. Se sintió alzado en brazos y la boquilla que había bajado del techo se aferró a su rostro.

Luego, agua fría cubriéndolo y después, nada…

-0-

—Christopher, come, anda…

El biólogo alzó la vista, sobre el plato que Bea le tendía; sopa de pollo. No tenía hambre, pero después de lo ocurrido, se obligó a comer, conteniendo las náuseas.

La anciana le frotó la espalda

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Chris negó con la cabeza.

No sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar; acostumbrado a la dirección de su tutor, en cada paso de la investigación –y últimamente, en cada paso de su vida- la ausencia y , casi segura, muerte de Brian lo tenían en un estado medio entre la desorientación y la depresión profunda. Bea le señaló el plato y lo obligó a comer.

—No tienes que tomar ninguna decisión todavía, niño. – recogió su impermeable de la percha- me encargaré de que Alfie y sus chicos busquen… hagan una búsqueda, mañana por la mañana…

Eso bastó para que el joven biólogo reaccionase; la idea de Brian, cayendo hacia el fondo, las entrañas deshechas por la fuerza del arma subsónica, sin tiempo para ahogarse o para gritar…

McCoy no merecía una muerte así. Brian no había hecho daño a nadie, jamás; los últimos cinco años, desde que los echaran de la NOOA, habían sobrevivido como se podía, desde dando clases hasta entregando pizza.

Chris jamás se había detenido a pensar qué clase de relación tenían; la amistad se daba por hecho y la comunión con la ciencia era su mayor intimidad. No era un padre para él –el de Chris estaba orgulloso de los logros de su hijo y de su valor al renunciar a un trabajo donde estaba obligado a ocultar la verdad a muchos- y, después del divorcio de Brian y Paula, Chris se había mantenido al lado de su maestro, de forma que había considerado solidaria y lógica, por sobre todo.

¿Por qué ahora esa sensación de llevar un vacío enorme, cubierto apenas con su propia piel? ¿Por qué el dolor le impedía incluso hablar? Quiso reírse por dentro; Ramírez y Mallory habían interpretado su silencio como terquedad o cinismo.

Lo cierto era que no había tenido palabras; su colega, su amigo, su mentor, estaba seguramente muerto, deshecho por dentro, en un mar de fondo de 750 metros.

Las corrientes lo arrastrarían y no quedaría nada de él en horas y la desolación interna que Chris sentía amenzaba invadir su cordura con la fuerza de las olas en la marea alta.

De pronto, todos sus horizontes se habían borrado y se había quedado sin meta ni lugar fijo a dónde ir.

La humilde cabaña, limpísima y ordenada, era un aletazo en pleno rostro: Brian se esmeraba en mantener el mismo ambiente del laboratorio, con la esperanza de poder usar lo que tuvieran a mano, llegado el caso.

Bea se dio cuenta de la multitud de conflictos, en la mirada afligida del joven, en las lágrimas que le bajaban por las mejillas ahora y en el gemir convulsivo de su llanto; un niño huérfano, perdido en medio de la noche, en la playa.

Los años la habían enseñado demasiadamente que los peores pecados ocurren por omisión y se daba cuenta de que Chris había pasado cosas por alto y la pérdida de Brian ni siquiera podía ser medida justamente en ese momento.

Por reflejo –las orcas heridas y los lobos hacen los mismo, como todos los depredadores- abrazó al muchacho, sabiendo que no habría algo que lo aterrizara más, en ese momento…

El chirpeo del delfín no sólo fue claro.

Fue tan alto que Chris pensó que lo había soñado, hasta que vió la reacción de Bea; también ella lo había oído y sí, había sonado como si estuviera en el porche…

La respuesta de ambos fue automática; salieron a la arena y al viento helado, la fantasmal playa iluminada por la luna.

Había cinco cuerpos en la playa, uno de ellos, definitivamente humano…

El delfín que había hecho la llamada la repitió y Chris corrió a toda velocidad, las lágrimas aún húmedas en su rostro.

Ahora, tendría que devolver a cuatro al agua.

Reconocer a Brian le volvió el alma a su sitio.

La luna y Bea parecieron reír de él, junto con las olas del mar.


End file.
